Deadly Legacy
Deadly Legacy (Case #92, or Case #36 of Pacific Bay) is the sixth case of Ivywood Hills, the thirty-sixth case of Pacific Bay, and the ninety-second case of the game. Case Background 's final film.]] Amy Young arrived at the police station to harbor feelings of herself feeling alive only when on duty, although the player wanted to visit another film set. Thinking about the murders in the previous four cases, Amy suggested that there could have been some sort of pattern the Pacific Bay Police hadn't caught wind of yet. Amy further suggested the player to take a tour of the set of Legacy—an epic film by leading female director Margaret Hatchman that was currently in production, with its plot revolving around gladiators in ancient Rome. Unfortunately, Amy and the player had to ensue a murder investigation as soon as they entered the set due to Margaret being found tied down and viciously killed on a pillar of stone. The investigation led the team to a symphony stage and a nail salon as Amy and the player struggled to find leads to incriminate the killer. A tricky piece of the killer's profile required the duo to find suspects known to use bath salts—prompting Amy to call private detective Eduardo Ramirez to augment the investigation, in which Ramirez dressed up as a lion to execute the task with perfection. With the help of Ramirez, Amy and the player eventually incriminated an actor named Tobias Frankenberger as the killer. Tobias followed Margaret to Ashley's Salon (where the victim was a regular costumer) chronically after finding out that he was to be killed off in the very first scene of Legacy, a feat he didn't like since he was initially promised a prominent role in the film. So one day at the set of Legacy, Tobias throttled Margaret with a Roman Parma (a circular shield) in disgust of having to play a minor role in her film, tied her to a stone pillar, and used his golden brooch to pick the lock of the lion's cage, alas unleashing the lion to do the dirty work for him. Tobias then ran to the symphony room, from where he rushed to the emergency exit to flee the lion's reach, admitting that he planned the premeditated murder perfectly. Prior to the murder, Tobias had also written a death threat to Margaret in Latin, but it only tipped the odds to Amy and the player as they shipped the actor to trial. In court, all Judge Dante knew about Tobias was that he played a couple of grumpy elder roles and thus hailed him as a "grandpa of the silver screen", to which the actor replied he wanted to be known as a star in his own right. Furthermore, Tobias admitted that he couldn't land any major roles in his career lately and hoped his role in Legacy to be something big. He believed that he had the right to be remembered as a star, for his work in the silver screen was a legacy to remember, something Margaret never agreed with. To conclude, Judge Dante issued a 20-year jail sentence to Tobias for premeditated homicide, not to mention that he would not be allowed to attend the annual Ivywood Film Awards. pointing a gun on Russell Crane's head.]] In the aftermath of Tobias's indictment, Russell Crane was reportedly missing; Frank Knight angered Amy by jokingly telling her that she had feelings for the profiler (since Frank saw Amy biting her nails). All Hannah Choi knew was that Russell had gone to investigate the Colosseum set of Legacy, grounds for Amy and the player to find out whether or not the profiler was abducted. Chief Marquez's fears came true as the team found Russell held hostage by lion tamer and Utopian member Brad Belinsky, who threatened to kill Russell unless the police allowed him and the profiler entrance to the symphony room. Amy correctly assumed that Brad was brainwashed (by none other than the Utopians) to kill Russell, but the profiler pleaded with Brad to release him so that Amy and the player could escort the lion tamer to the symphony room themselves. Russell was attacked by Brad during his investigation, but remained unscathed after his rescue. Afterwards, Amy and the player opted to investigate the symphony room on behalf of Russell, who returned to the station after his kidnap. The player found a locked briefcase, unlocking it to find a paper containing a brainwashing plan using ELFs (e'xtremely '''l'ow 'f'requencies). Both Amy and the player couldn't understand as to why the Utopians—who were currently under allegations of a brainwashing scheme—would use ELFs to brainwash people, so they gave the evidence to Russell for examination. was under arrest for her involvement in the Utopian Cult's brainwashing scheme.]] After tedious hours of analysis, Russell made a major finding. The fine-tuned ELFs came from the television antenna and were intended to be used to brainwash people. The profiler also suggested that human brains could be wiped clean and reprogrammed with those frequencies. Extremely low frequencies are waves that cannot be heard, but can be felt. The plan was patented by the Utopians and they had a plausible reason to take Russell to the symphony room for fine-tuning of the ELFs to brainwash people with a certain movie. Since a music composer named Hannah Simmer was the Utopian with perfect hearing, she was liable for much of the brainwashing scheme with a single document alone. Accordingly, Amy and the player placed Hannah under arrest for the kidnapping of Russell and for the brainwashing conspiracy with the Utopians. The music composer knew that her leader pleaded with her not to fight, so she warned the police that the Utopians perfected the brainwashing process, citing that the Utopians would fulfill a prophecy kept secret by the cult. After the composer's arrest, Russell couldn't help but worry about the Ivywood Film Awards a step further due to the shocking revelation about the Utopians' brainwashing scheme. Russell would also fear for the lives of those watching the Ivywood Fim Awards on TV, knowing that the only way to stop the brainwashing for good would be to bring forth the infamous cult's leader to justice before all. Victim *'''Margaret Hatchman (tied down and viciously killed) Murder Weapon *'Lion' Killer *'Tobias Frankenberger' Suspects C92TJohnson.png|Tamra Johnson C92PHatchman.png|Philip Hatchman C92TFrankenberger.png|Tobias Frankenberger C92HSimmer.png|Hannah Simmer C92BBelinsky.png|Brad Belinsky Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer knows Latin. *The killer uses bath salts. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a golden brooch. Crime Scenes C92ColosseumA.png|Colosseum Set C92ColosseumB.png|Set Entrance C92NailSalonA.png|Nail Salon C92NailSalonB.png|Manicure Chair C92SymphonyRoomA.png|Symphony Room C92SymphonyRoomB.png|String Section Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Colosseum Set. (Clues: Props Box, Roman Painting, Stone Tablet, Victim's Body) *Examine Props Box. (Result: Appointment Card) *Investigate Nail Salon. (Prerequisite: Appointment Card found; Clues: Faded Appointment Book, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Appointment Book. (Result: Appointment Details) *Talk to Tamra Johnson about her appointment with the victim. (Prerequisite: Appointment Details unraveled) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Philip Hatchman about his late wife. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Roman Painting. (New Suspect: Tobias Frankenberger) *Ask Tobias Frankenberger about his involvement in the victim's movie. (Prerequisite: Tobias identified on Roman Painting) *Examine Stone Tablet. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Latin) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Symphony Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Lion, Bloody Shield, Faded Sheet) *Examine Shield Handle. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses bath salts) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Music Sheet) *Talk to Hannah Simmer about composing music for the victim's film. (Prerequisite: Music Sheet unraveled) *Analyze Lion. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Lion) *Talk to Brad Belinsky about his lion killing the victim. (Prerequisite: Murder Weapon registered) *Investigate Manicure Chair. (Prerequisite: talk to Brad; Clues: Salon Basket, Faded Storyboard) *Examine Salon Basket. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Movie Premiere Ticket for Tamra) *Question Tamra Johnson about her invitation to the victim's premiere. (Prerequisite: Movie Premiere Ticket restored) *Examine Faded Storyboard. (Result: Scene 1) *Question Tobias Frankenberger about his angry message on the storyboard. (Prerequisite: Scene 1 Recovered) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Philip Hatchman about his fight with his wife. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate String Section. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Trash Can, Broken Toy) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pan Pipes) *Examine Pan Pipes. (Result: Threatening Message) *Talk to Hannah Simmer about her angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message revealed) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Doll) *Analyze Doll. (09:00:00) *Ask Brad Belinsky why his lion has a chew toy resembling the victim. (Prerequisite: Doll analyzed) *Investigate Set Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Movie Equipment Box, Chisel) *Examine Movie Equipment Box. (Result: Padlock) *Analyze Padlock. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden brooch) *Examine Chisel. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Ivywood Confidential 6. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 6 *Investigate Nail Salon. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Give the photo back to Philip. (Prerequisite: Family Photo restored; Reward: Gladiator Armor) *Investigate Colosseum Set. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clues: Stone Pile) *Examine Stone Pile. (Result: Russell's Glasses) *Examine Russell's Glasses. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00) *Intercept Brad and save Russell. (Prerequisite: Hairs analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Symphony Room. (Prerequisite: Save Russell Crane; Clues: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Plan) *Analyze Plan. (06:00:00) *Arrest Hannah Simmer. (Prerequisite: Plan analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The concept of Margaret's film Legacy was most likely inspired by the 2000 American-British epic historical drama film Gladiator, given that the two have a similar setting and plot. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a lion). *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which more than one suspect gets arrested based on the canon of the case. *This case was released on a Tuesday instead of the usual Thursday due to holiday festivities per Pretty Simple. *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in this case, as with all other cases of Ivywood Hills. In this case, the chapter is dubbed "Ivywood Confidential 6". *This case is currently unavailable for play on the iOS version of the game. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Ivywood Hills